Known automatically operating extractor apparatus of this general type have a vertically disposed extractor arm which can be driven in a coordinate system in a horizontal plane and is extendable and retractable in the direction of its longitudinal axis.
Modern receptacle containers, especially those which must be very sturdily built so as to transport heavy objects, have an upper rim, drawn partway inward at least in some areas, consequently making it difficult to remove objects from the lower side areas and the corners using the known extractor apparatus. It may therefore happen with the known apparatus that individual objects cannot be extracted from the container.